Savages
by AnshinCrimson
Summary: Feral was your average nobody who had been kicked around by life, until He came to the Zone and became a focused, volatile killer. Amongst those he killed was Alexi Glazkov, a small-time bandit who made a living from shaking down free stalkers and the occasional artifact hunting trip. Journey into the mind of a sociopathic killer as Alexi explores the mind of his murderer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm kinda new to the whole fan-fiction thing. I've been reading fan fiction for a while and I thought that I might try and write one and just see how it goes. I appreciate any reviews but please tell me what parts you liked and didn't like, which characters are the best, etc, etc. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Feral sat on a tree stump on the side of the path leading into the swamp. He whistled an old Rolling Stones tune while sharpening a gleaming kukri knife. A tiny click issued from behind a large boulder to his left, the click of stone connecting with stone.

Feral stopped whistling and slid off the boulder, sliding the lap-stone into his belt. He almost gild across the irradiated Ukrainian dirt and tightened his grip on the kukri knife. He slid around the side of the boulder, the side opposite to the one which had issued the click and was greeted by the barrel of a weathered MP5 sub-machine gun.

The bandit holding it smiled and began to squeeze the trigger as Feral swung the kukri knife and severed both arms at the wrists. Feral swung the kukri knife again, this time the concave blade swept across the neck of the bandit and the decapitated head rolled forwards and landed at Feral's boots, the mouth working furiously trying to form words. The other three bandits heard the MP5 clatter to the ground and they opened fire indiscriminately.

The dead bandit took almost the entire barrage but two rounds hit Feral, in the leg and in the chest, however, both failed to penetrate his Sunrise suit. Dashing forwards, Feral caught one in the side of the knee with a brutal kick and the bandit's leg snapped in half. Feral followed up by sliding the kukri knife into the bandit's chest and popping his heart.

The next bandit crash tackled Feral and punched him hard in the face. The whole world span for a second but just as Feral got his bearings; the bandit drove a second fist into his face and blood sprayed from his nose. Feral tried to punch his oppressor in the throat but he didn't have enough leverage to make it do any damage and missed, catching the bandit on the chin instead.

The bandit grinned and began to choke him. He fought on but the bandit was too heavy and blackness began to cloud his vision. Feral, in a moment born out of desperation, stopped fighting, reached up, grabbed the bandit's head, clamped his teeth around the bandit's windpipe and tore the bandit's throat out _with his fucking teeth._

Hot blood rushed into his mouth and Feral spat out chunks of throat as the bandit convulsed and sprayed more blood all over Feral's face. The final bandit saw Feral tear the throat out of his comrade and was scared shitless.

Dropping his Mosin-Nagrant, the fourth bandit sprinted for the road, and saw the distinctive red and black livery of a small Duty patrol. He turned tail and bolted for the swamp, hoping to escape into the tall grass and deep, dark shadows. He saw a glint of something flying through the air and before he knew it, he was flat on his face and missing his right leg.

Through the muddle of pain, stress and confusion he saw the Duty patrol surrounding him, weapons out and safeties off. Another figure pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

Feral.

He had a Tokarev TT in his hand, hatred in his eyes and murder on his mind.

He knelt on the fourth bandit's chest, grabbed his collar and pushed the TT up against his temple, cocking it with his thumb. "Any final words, motherfucker?" Feral hissed cruelly.

"H-h-have mercy!" the fourth bandit stammered through bloody lips. "Sorry," Feral growled, with a savage grin on his face, "I'm all out".

With that, he pulled the trigger and the fourth bandit's brains discovered how to fly, spraying all over the road and several horrified Dutyers.


	2. Savages: The Mind of Your Average Killer

Alexi Romanov gasped and drew air into his lungs. Staring straight ahead, all he could see was blue. After a pause, he decided that it was sky blue, the exact same shade as the sky.

He sat up and realised that what he had thought was a sky blue painted wall was actually the sky after all. Glad that no one was around to witness his mistake; Alexi looked around and saw that he was sitting on a beach, looking out over the ocean.

Despite being by the sea, he was completely dry and dressed in his Sunrise suit. His backpack, however, was nowhere to be seen. He stood up and looked around behind him, taking in the view of the sand dunes that faced the ocean.

The 20 or so metres that stood between Alexi and the sand dunes was not uninterrupted though, two men rolled on the ground wrestling and punching as they fought for dear life. The man on top gained the upper hand and began to choke the life out of the man beneath him.

The man below him threw a weak punch that caught the man on top in the face but didn't displace him. In the final few seconds of his life, the man on the bottom reached up, grabbed the head of the man on top and tore his throat out with his teeth.

Alexi realised with horror that he was watching a fucked up replay of the stalker who had killed him and his bandit comrades in The Zone. Then it hit him and Alexi's hands flew to his temples but found no bullet holes.

He breathed a sigh of relief and watched in disgusted fascination as the scene before him slowed to a halt and began to rewind, going back to the moment when the stalker was tackled by Viktor.

Alexi started towards them but before he had gone even a step, a massive, orange dump truck with a smoking jet engine welded to the rear bumper roared to a stop in front of him and the stalker who had killed him jumped out. The second stalker noticed Alexi and walked towards him.

"Hello" the stalker said brightly. Alexi blinked in response. This was _not _the welcome he was expecting.

"Lovely weather we're having isn't it?" Alexi's killer continued cheerfully, seeming oblivious to the scuffle behind him. Alexi pointed a shaking finger towards the stalker who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You… You killed me…" he mumbled. Alexi's killer frowned slightly, then that ever present smile sprang back up.

"So I did. I thought you looked familiar. The name's Feral by the way." Alexi's killer replied happily and stuck out his hand for Alexi to shake.

Alexi didn't take it.

After a few moments, Feral's hand lowered and dropped into the pocket of his jeans. They stood there for a couple of minutes, silently nodding while Feral and Viktor fought, rewound and fought again.

"Are you going to put those two into the back or stand there nodding to the new guy all day?" Feral's voice drifted out from the truck and the Feral standing in front of Alexi started and replied "I might need a hand; we're pretty evenly matched against him."

A third Feral hopped out from the cab of the dump truck, followed by a fourth. Alexi's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he went pale in shock and confusion. All four Ferals sauntered over to the Feral who was fighting Viktor and yanked to two apart, two restraining Viktor and the other two restraining the original Feral.

The two fighters were dragged to the side of the dump truck and placed in the claw which tipped bins into the skip attached to the flat bed of the truck. The claw lifted the still struggling Feral over the skip and with a yell of surprise; he was dropped into the skip, shortly followed by Viktor.

All four Ferals walked back to the dump truck and some jostling and pushing, they lined up, climbed into the cab and drove off. The dump truck itself shortly disappeared into the distance, aided by the jet engine attached to the rear bumper.

Alexi could only stand there in confusion as the dump truck disappeared from sight and wonder what the _fuck _was going on. He felt something nudge his foot and looked down. A small dog had crept up on the preoccupied Alexi and was now looking up at him.

"Hello" said the dog.


End file.
